villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mia Yim
Mia Yim is a professional wrestler competing on the independent circuit, mostly at Shine Wrestling, where she is a former SHINE Champion and Shine Tag Team Champion. Mia currently competes in TNA, doing so as a villainess under the name Jade; one of the members of the Dollhouse faction, which is led by Taryn Terrell. Before becoming an official TNA Knockout, Mia appeared in all three Knockouts Knockdown PPVs. She competed as a babyface in the first two events in 2013 and 2014, but at the tapings of Knockouts Knockdown 3 on February 15, 2015, Mia portrayed an arrogant villainess. Mia was defeated by Tara in the first event, and defeated Brittany in the second event, but was eliminated by Taryn Terrell in the Gauntlet Battle Royal. In her villainous appearance at the third event, which aired on July 1, 2015, the evil Mia competed in a losing effort against Brooke Tessmacher. It was two months after the tapings that Mia made her official villainous debut unded the name Jade. Jade, along with Marti Bell, made her debut on the April 25, 2015 edition of Impact Wrestling, which was dubbed "TKO: A Night of Knockouts." The duo was known as The Dollhouse, and on the program, Jade was defeated by Laura Dennis via disqualification after Marti's interference. The pair attacked Laura after the match and also delivered an attack towards ring announcer Christy Hemme. Later in the evening, Jade and Marti interfered in Taryn Terrell's Knockouts Championship match against Awesome Kong; attacking Kong and helping Taryn defeat her. After Taryn revealed her alliance with the pair, Jade began serving as one of Taryn's henchwomen, as did Marti Bell. On the May 8 edition of Impact Wrestling, the villainous triumvirate defeated Gail Kim and Awesome Kong in a handicap match. Jade and Marti Bell spent weeks helping Taryn successfully defend her Knockouts Championship, until Taryn finally lost the title to Brooke Tessmacher on July 15. On the independent scene, Mia Yim took her villainous TNA persona to WSU at the Control event on July 11, 2015. At the event, Mia and Marti Bell failed to capture the WSU Tag Team Championship against Annie Social and Kimber Lee, and later attacked the duo after the match. After competing as a babyface for years at Shine Wrestling, Mia began turning into a villainess at SHINE 28 on July 24, doing so after losing to Allysin Kay at the event. The loss came after Mia's Lucha Sisters partner, Leva Bates, tried to help Mia, only to inadvertently distract the official when Mia had Kay pinned. After the match ended, Mia snarled at Leva and blamed her for the loss, even going as far as shoving her and flipping her off. The Lucha Sisters remained together and picked up victories at SHINE 29 and SHINE 30, and continued their roll at SHINE 31 by defeating Legendary to advance to the finals of a four team tournament for the vacant SHINE Tag Team Championship. The duo lost to Marti Belle and Jayme Jameson after a pair of miscues, and after the match ended, Mia turned into a villainess and attacked Leva. After turning villainous, Mia berated Leva and claimed that she carried her to the tag titles and boasted about becoming SHINE Champion. She later said that to become champion again, she'll do it without Leva. Gallery Jade TNA.jpg Jade TNA 2.jpg Jade TNA 3.jpg Jade TNA 4.jpg Jade TNA 5.jpg Category:Female Category:Wrestlers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Perverts